


The Hermit

by cara marie (genusshrike)



Series: A Dragon Age Tarot [2]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/cara%20marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He bares his heart to her, and expects her to ignore it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hermit

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for the card [The Hermit](http://tarotcrowley.blogspot.com/2009/05/hermit.html).

He turns away. As if she wouldn't want to follow; as if he expects his declaration just to roll off. As if she gets it all the time.

As if there's anyone else she wants to hear it from.

Underneath Vengeance, the fury at the Chantry, there is a good man. A kind man, who refuses to see it, as he refuses to acknowledge maybe she too would kill to keep him safe.

Is it the noble thing, to ignore love? As if not acting upon it prevents its ability to harm.

He turns away. He must hope she'll follow.


End file.
